These inventions relate to methods, an apparatus for their implementation, of unique player participation games, and for improved methods of play for games of chance. More particularly, these inventions relate to new and improved games involving player participation in a broadcast medium, such as television, and in other communication media, such as over the Internet or other communications network.
Player participation games fall broadly under the categories of games of chance and games of skill. One of the main forms of games of chance is lotteries, which by definition, involve the three elements of: 1) prize, 2) chance and 3) consideration. If these three elements are present, then the game is considered to be a lottery, and is typically then run by a governmental entity. In the United States, lotteries are typically run by the individual states, or collectively by a group of states. In other countries, it is typically the national government that runs the lottery. Countries and states attempt to strictly limit the game play to their geographic boundaries. For example, in Austria, while electronic access to the game may be available over the Internet, or in order to play, the person must have a bank account in Austria, and be able to navigate the non-english menu.
Games have been conducted in any of a number of formats. Certainly, live, in person games have been performed. Yet other games have been played and broadcast over a broadcast medium, such as radio or television. Yet other games have been played through active communication media, such as the telephone, or over a communication network such as the Internet.
Various attempts have been made to provide game play over the Internet. By way of example, the game show Jeopardy has been placed on the web at http://www.sony.com.
Various other attempts have been made to extend the general concept of gambling to broad communication media, such as the Internet. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,800,268 entitled, xe2x80x9cMethod of Participating in a Live Casino Game from a Remote Locationxe2x80x9d has been asserted in a litigation in against an off shore corporation. The ""268 patent discloses a system in which a player may participate in a live casino game from a location remote from the casino. A player interface station, such as a computer terminal or other special input device, is connected by a communication line to the casino. A second communication line is established from the casino to the player""s financial institution. The player is presented with an image of an actual xe2x80x9clivexe2x80x9d game. The player then participates directly as if they were physically present at the casino. A wager is cleared with the player""s financial institution to insure adequate resources to cover the bet.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,845,739 to Ronald A. Katz is entitled, xe2x80x9cTelephonicxe2x80x94Interface Statistical Analysis Systemxe2x80x9d. The patent describes various operating formats, including a format to be performed in association with television media. Specifically, in one embodiment, a real-time format is provided in which television viewers participate on a real-time basis in a game show for prizes. Expanded audience participation is achieved. Various levels of qualification are provided, such as for a child""s television game format is utilized, parental clearance may be required. The use of personal identification numbers (pin numbers) is disclosed. In one implementation, the caller is prompted to identify which of the actual studio of audience participants the caller will be aligned with. Additionally, the caller may be instructed to indicate the extent of a wager. As the game progresses, the individual player""s accounts are credited or debited, thereby providing on-going accounting data. In yet another implementation, a non real-time operation is provided. Such a show might involve a quiz for callers based on their ability to perceive and remember occurrences within the show. Pre-registration is optionally utilized. In this implementation, a sequence or time clock would be utilized in order to limit or control individual interfaces to a specific time or geographic xe2x80x9cwindowxe2x80x9d. In this way, the caller questions may be utilized across various time zones without the caller having obtained the question earlier than other callers within a given time zone.
Berman, U.S. Pat. No. 5,108,115 discloses a game show and method entitled xe2x80x9cInteractive Game Show and Method for Achieving Interactive Communication Therewithxe2x80x9d. An interactive communication system is provided which permits individuals to electronically select at least one possible outcome of a plurality of outcomes of a future event. Successful contestants possibly share in a prize which is associated with the event. A home audience of a televised game show may electronically communicate a series of random numbers using their touch tone telephone to participate in the show.
Recently, various governmental entities and trade organization have addressed the issue of game play over the Internet. Congressman Kye has introduced a bill which would preclude the offering of Internet based gaming, though permitting states to offer Internet gambling. Consideration has been given to requiring that the states sponsored gaming be limited to an intranet, in an effort to limit those participating to persons physically resident within the states boundaries. Various international lottery organizations have promoted similar restrictions, namely, precluding the individuals offering of games of chance, and reserving that option exclusively to the state.
Various lottery formats are known to the art. In one classic format, a pre-determined number of tickets are provided with certain printed matter, such as numbers or other indicia, where the information is then obscured by a scratch off layer. By removing the layer and revealing the underlying information, the ticket holder may determine whether they have won or not. Various extensions have been made to a xe2x80x9cvirtualxe2x80x9d scratch off ticket where no physical product is provided.
A conventional lottery proceeds as follows. First, a series of numbers are selected, either by the player or by some automated selection system, such as by computer. Upon the occurrence of a pre-determined event, such as on a set date and time, numbers are randomly chosen. Both mechanical methods, such as selection of ping-pong balls bearing numeric designations, or electronic means such as through a random number generator, may be utilized. The selected numbers are then provided to the participants, such as through a broadcast medium like newspapers, radio and television. Finally, the holder or holders of winning the tickets then present their ticket for payment.
In yet another aspect of game play, a typical television presented game show lasts on the order of one half hour. Various shorter format games or shows have been utilized, for example, a football based advertisement or game has been presented by IBM during televised football games under the name xe2x80x9cyou make the callxe2x80x9d. Yet other shorter version games have been presented over web TV or on the game show network.
The television game show xe2x80x9cWho Wants to be a Millionairexe2x80x9d is believed to have originated in Britain, and has become extremely popular in the United States. The game is a trivia game. While being principally a game of skill, the nature of the questions, or the contestants knowledge of the potential answers, makes the game at times a guessing game or game of chance. The format consists of one contestant and one host. The contestant is presented with a question and four possible answers. If the contestant answers the question correctly, they advance to a next level, each level being associated with a higher monetary prize amount, which is roughly twice the amount of the preceding level. A contestant is given three xe2x80x9clife linesxe2x80x9d: a xe2x80x9c50/50xe2x80x9d where in two incorrect answers are removed, thereby leaving the correct answer and one incorrect answer, the xe2x80x9cphone a friendxe2x80x9d, wherein the contestant may call a friend by telephone and solicit their response to the question, subject to a 30 second time limit, and an xe2x80x9cask the audiencexe2x80x9d option where the audience is polled regarding their view of the correct answer to the question. Various safe levels are established, such as at $1,000.00 such that the contestant would be awarded that amount of money in the even that they fail to correctly answer a question. Finally, after a question is posed, the contestant may elect to discontinue play, and to receive that amount of money won at the preceding level.
Despite the wide spread participation in various forms of game play, as well as the suggestions for implementing those games on a mass communication network, such as through the telephone or Internet, the possibility for new games, or improved game play exists. In particular, there is a need for improved games of chance, which provide excitement for the player, and optionally a viewer audience.
This invention relates to methods and associated apparatus for novel game play. In the preferred embodiment, the games are game of chance.
A first game comprises the steps of randomly selecting a target number from a first range of numbers having a minimum and a maximum, e.g., from 20 to 50. The number may be selected by the house, or by a player, or by an alternate method of number selection. After presenting the indication of the target number to the player, the player selects numbers from a second range, having a minimum and a maximum, where the maximum is equal to or less than xc2xd of the minimum of the first range. For example, the second range may be from 1 through 10. The player elects whether or not to draw another number from the second range. The player continues to draw, and the total number of the various graphical depictions being summed, until the player declines to draw further. At that point, the system then draws repeatedly, and randomly, from the second range. The player wins if the system draws numbers which total in excess of the target number. The system wins if the drawn numbers exceed the player""s total. Optionally, the system may provide an indication of the odds that the player would go over the target with a subsequent draw. This game is arbitrarily termed Jack-O.
In yet another game, arbitrarily termed POKO, the system receives a buy-in from the player. Multiple indicia are randomly selected from a predefined set, e.g., the numbers from 1 to 10. The system may select a predefined number of numbers, such as 5 numbers. A graphical depiction of the randomly selected indicia are displayed to the player. Optionally, the display may consist of a depiction of a ball, such as the type of ball used in a lottery drawing. Next, a second group of multiple indicia are randomly selected from the predefined set The number of indicia selected is the same for both the player and the house or system. The first and second sets of numbers are then compared under predefined sets of rules to establish a winner. Payment is then provided to those winning under the rules. By way of example, the system may define a rule for an automatic winner where the player receives five of a kind, e.g., five 7""s. Other rules may be utilized, including those from conventional games, such as Poker.
In yet another game format, a second or ancillary game is played in parallel with a first or primary game. By way of example, in association with a first game comprising a lottery number ball draw, a second game may involve a selected player""s guessing whether the next ball draw will be of a higher or lower number, or odd or even or the like. For example, during the real time ball draw for a lottery, the improved game play would involve running a parallel or ancillary game along with the ball draw. One implementation would involve a first ball draw, followed then by game play by a contestant such as predicting whether the next ball drawn would be of a higher or lower number, or would be odd or even.
In one implementation, the master of ceremonies would advise the player which of these options had a better probability of being the outcome, thereby making the ancillary game more a game of chance as opposed to a game of skill. Optionally, scoring may be done, such as where one player or audience participant is scored or ranked relative to another player or participant. Optionally, this game may be played through a quick pick format, or through an online or other real time communication network format.
Yet another game format is arbitrarily termed The Zone. In this game, a number is randomly selected from a first range of numbers preferably having a minimum equal to the sum of the lowest numbers to be drawn and a maximum equal to the sum of the highest numbers to be drawn. The game proceeds with sequential drawing of numbers until the player has a total of the draws approaching a predefined zone away from the target number. For example, the target zone may be numbers within 10 of the target. Payment amounts are based upon the player""s proximity to the target number, preferably without going over the target number.
Yet another game is one played at a multiple number of levels. At each level, the contestant is presented with multiple options, such as a depiction of four uniquely labeled boxes, amongst which the contestant may choose. The options would include at least one positive outcome and at least one negative outcome. In the case of four boxes, e.g., one could include a strike, two could include a monetary amount, which may be either the same or different and optionally, the fourth box could comprise a mystery box, described below. The contestant selects, at random, one of the options. If the option selected is one of the positive options, such as a monetary amount, they proceed to the next level and the winnings are added to the prior winnings total. If a negative option is selected, such as a strike, in the preferred embodiment, the level is reset and play continues at that level. Preferably, the player is allowed a predetermined number of negative events, such as three strikes, prior to discontinuing play.
The xe2x80x98mystery boxxe2x80x99 consists of a decision within a decision. A first decision was to select that option, which then was revealed as comprising a mystery box. The player is then given the option of whether to reveal that option. The option within the mystery box would include at least one positive result and at least one negative result. In the preferred embodiment, there would be three results possible with a mystery box, a positive result such as a multiplier for the money, such as a doubler of the contestantxe2x80x99 prior winnings, an updating of the safe level for the player or an additional monetary amount. Alternatively, other positive results such as a free play or a reduction in the number of negative events is possible. Preferably, the probability of a negative result from the opening of the mystery box should be equal to the probability of a negative event if the mystery box were not selected.
In yet another aspect, game play utilizes the real time data compiled during a lottery ball draw. Most particularly, the data regarding the number of potential lottery winners is utilized for companion game play. The data may be used directly, such as where the absolute number is guessed or by counting the number of times a give digit appears, or indirectly, such as where the game determines if a digit of the next number will be higher or lower than the last. The data may be used as a secondary random number generator.
The prizes at the various levels may be set as desired to result in a predetermined pay out for the game. Optionally, guaranteed low end prize structures (GLEPS) may require payment of predetermined prize amounts, and possibly payment of a minimum amount of a prize e.g., $500.00. The monetary spacing between various levels may be set as desired, either as an arithmetic progression or as a multiplicative progression, e.g., a substantial doubling of the prize amount at every level. Optionally, when a maximum game level is reached a jackpot or other proportionally large prize may be awarded. If the jackpot is not won in a given game, it may then roll over to a subsequent game. Alternative forms of progressive play may be utilized.
In another aspect of this invention, game play in a first game may require progression through a plurality of levels, leading to game play on a second game for those who have reached the maximum level on the first game. In one implementation, the maximum prize level in the first game may be equal to the minimum prize level in the second game.
Various modes of play are contemplated. In studio game play may be utilized with a broadcast, either live or for taped replay. Yet another mode of game play involves playing at a gaming venue, such as where other games of chance, e.g., slot machines, are played. Yet another venue may consist of game play by the player from their hotel room in a venue which allows gambling. In yet another mode of game play, a network, such as the internet, may be utilized to permit game play, whether for a monetary amount or to provide other points or indications of score. The game may be played in any venue where not prohibited, whether on land or in an airplane or ship, and may be played in any form of wired or wireless environment, such as via hand-held web enabled communication devices.
The game may be played by a single individual, or may be played with multiple players. The multiple players may play against one another, for scoring, or may merely play in parallel without further interaction.
In yet another aspect, methods and apparatus are provided for participating in on-line or other electronic access games, especially lottery games played over a network, such as the Internet. A player would obtain a lottery product, either scratch-off or on-line directed to playing an electronic game, such as a game on the Internet or played through a telecommunication network, either wired or wireless. By utilizing the conventional sales and distribution channels, the traditional safeguards regarding sales of gaming tickets to under aged players can be maintained. Having obtained the ticket containing a participation number, the player may then enter that number electronically, which would enable play for the amount of money purchased. Winnings may be paid out by presenting the ticket to a retailer, who could verify the winnings via a conventional on-line system. Optionally, the ticket may contain variable information regarding the electronic play, such as the amount to be won, the level of difficulty of a game or what game could be played.
In yet another aspect, the games described herein may be played either as a probability game or as a predetermined outcome game. In the case of a probability game, the outcome is determined based upon the actions of the player. In a predetermined outcome scenario, the system has determined which ticket or tickets are winners, or at what level the win will be paid, and the action of the player has no impact on the outcome of the game play. While the appearance of selection may still appear to be xe2x80x9crandomxe2x80x9d to the player, the system may select the required number or other indicia in order to force the predetermined outcome.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide an improved game of chance having a higher level of audience interest and potential participation.
It is yet another object of this invention to provide for an improved Internet game of chance.
It is yet a further object of this invention to provide for enhanced modes of game play in association with existing forms of game play.